


The New Generation

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [22]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood on the Ark was a subdued affair complete with the knowledge of containment and responsibility. Clarke imagines what might have been if she had shared her wife's childhood on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 - Kid!fic - Altered slightly because I wanted to keep it out of AU territory.

In the early hours of the morning, with Lexa's body curled into the side of her body, Clarke imagined growing up with the Commander.

 

_"Lexa!" Clarke whined, stamping her feet at her side and squeezing her fingers into a fist. "Give it back!"_

_"Take it back!" The young girl answered with a smirk and a wink before dancing out of the range of Clarke's hands. Lexa walked backwards without pausing to look at the ground, her movements quick and steady, and her eyes teasing. "Come and get it."_

_Clarke growled and slapped her hands against her thighs as she stood. The young girl lunged forward, reaching out in an attempt to grasp Lexa's shirt, but the other girl jumped away from her hands. Lexa twirled the pencil around her fingers, a bright laugh escaping her lips at the sight of Clarke's frown, before twisting on her heel to run out of young girl's tent and into the main village._

_"Come back here!" Clarke roared her hands slapping the tent flaps open as she darted out into the open air, her eyes searching the crowd for Lexa's telltale braids._

_"Come and get it!" Lexa repeated, poking her head out from around the corner to wave the pencil at Clarke before disappearing back into the shadows._

 

"Why are you awake?" Lexa mumbled, her voice soft and gentle in the early morning air, her arms tightening around Clarke's waist. "Sleep."

 

"The little one doesn't want me to sleep." Clarke replied with a sigh and a shake of her head as she brushed her fingers across Lexa's cheek. "You should try to sleep for the both of us."

 

"You're the one sleeping for two." Lexa muttered, yawning only to swallow the sound as she stretched out along the fur blankets. "Should I do something?"

 

"No." Clarke chuckled amused at the disgruntled frown that marred Lexa's face as she squinted into the rays of sunlight poking through the seams of their shared tent. "Do you think we would have been friends as children?"

 

"No." Lexa shook her head. "I was a fierce child. My spirit did not know how to settle inside my body for many years."

 

"I didn't speak for years." Clarke muttered as she lay back against the pillows of the bed, turning her body to press into Lexa's side. "My Mother said that she couldn't detect anything wrong with me, but I just didn't want to speak."

 

"I can imagine that." Lexa murmured as she pressed her fingers against the swell of Clarke's stomach and rubbed across the tight skin with a soothing light pressure. "Did you draw?"

 

"Yes." Clarke remembered the cupboard of her family home on the Ark. She remembered her father's belongings packed away into a corner of the house - his work tools, his favourite picture of their little trio, and a small pack of papers that each held an image scrawled by Clarke's own hand. "I communicated in pictures back then, and I drew the Ground."

 

"Did you draw it from your records?" Lexa asked, curiosity tainting her voice as she propped her body up on her elbow to look down into Clarke's eyes.

 

"From my memories," Clarke answered, pursing her lips in thought. "I remember dreaming about the Ground. The trees looming overhead and the darkness that seemed to invade the entire land. The Sun sitting high in the sky and dancing off pools of water deep enough to sink down into and lose yourself under the water. I remember being overwhelmed by the idea of the Ground, but entranced, and in love with it."

 

"I hope you are still in love with the Ground." Lexa said with a tilt of her head as she dipped her head to press her lips against Clarke's mouth.

 

"I'm in love with you." Clarke answered and she slid her fingers up to cradle the back of Lexa's neck before tugging the woman forward into a second longer kiss.

 

"Love might be weakness," Lexa whispered against Clarke's mouth. "But I am weak for you, and our child."


End file.
